In a solid type image pick-up device which is used in video cameras and the like, an optical image has to be formed on the image pick-up device in an accurate manner.
In a conventional image pick-up device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an image pick-up chip 13 is attached on a chip-attaching region of chip receiving vessel 11 which has signal terminals 16 to be connected to pads (not illustrated) of image pick-up chip 13. Signal terminals 16 are connected to the pads of the image pick-up chip with bonding wires 15. Transparent glass plate 14 which has a window of a light receiving surface, which surface consists of a glass plate having the usual optical flatness, is secured on the vessel by sealant 17 to protect the image pick-up chip. In the drawing, reference code 13a indicates a light receiving portion, and reference code 12 indicates leads.
As to the process of manufacturing the solid type image pick-up device packaged in the form of the above described structure, at first a wafer fabrication step is carried out to form image pick-up chips having light receiving sections on the chip. These chips are separated, and the separated chips are aligned and attached on a chip-attaching region which lies in a cavity of chip-receiving vessel 11, chip-receiving vessel 11 being formed by sintering in advance. The chips are attached on the chip-attaching region of the chip-receiving vessel by using epoxy adhesive 18. Signal terminals 16 of the receiving vessel are wire-bonded to each of the chip pads, respectively.
Glass plate 14 on which a sealant is spread is attached on the top surface of the chip-receiving vessel, and external terminals are trimmed, thereby completing the product.
Chip-receiving vessel 11 has to have the signal terminals inside of it, and thus upper and lower ceramic plates are formed by applying a sintering process.
The solid type image pick-up device is manufactured in the above described method. However, the sintered ceramic plates embody more than 60% of the total cost of the device, and the sintering of the ceramic plates is handled as an individual step of the process, thereby lowering the productivity for the package.
Further, no particles may exist on the surface of the light-receiving region (window) during the assembling, with the result that it becomes difficult to carry out the process, as well as aggravating the yield. Particularly, achieving compactness becomes difficult.